1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rotary type motors or stepping motors which utilize a hybrid type magnet called a basic factor and which are driven by a DC pulsating current.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (JP-A) No. H11-214217 (214217/1999) discloses a hybrid type magnet. This hybrid type magnet is called a basic factor and forms a closed magnetic path by an electromagnet formed by winding an exciting coil about the center of a U-shaped member and an engaging member comprising magnetic members arranged on both ends of a permanent magnet. Further, a movable member made of a soft magnetic material is arranged in opposite relationship with the outer surface of the engaging member of the hybrid magnet through an air gap.
Where no electrical current is applied to the exciting coil, a magnetic path or circuit is formed in the hybrid magnet by the line of magnetic force of the permanent magnet so that no attractive force generates on the movable member. On the other hand, when an electrical current is applied through the exciting coil so as to form a magnetic path in a direction reverse to the magnetic line of force of the permanent magnet, the magnetic line of force of the permanent magnet does not form a closed magnetic path within the hybrid magnet but generates an attractive force with respect to the movable member by forming a magnetic path through the air gap.
Further, Japanese Patent Application No. H10-321044 (321044/1998) discloses a motor which uses such a hybrid magnet. This motor is provided with a couple of hybrid magnets arranged horizontally in opposite relationship with each other and a slide member disposed between the hybrid magnets. The slide member comprises a non-magnetic member through which rails pass in a direction normal to the opposing direction of the hybrid magnets and is capable of moving in the direction of the rails by attractive force effected by the hybrid magnets.
However, the motor using the conventional hybrid magnets still has had room for its improvement in practical use from the point of view of its energy efficiency.
Further, if the motor using the conventional hybrid magnet is provided with a function serving as a generator, it will be possible to make more effective use of energy.
It is a first object of the present invention to provide a motor provided with a basic factor(s) which can be miniaturized, which has an improved energy efficiency and which is excellent in practical use.
It is a second object of the present invention to provide a motor provided with a basic factor(s) and having a power generating function.
It is a third object of the present invention to provide a linear motor formed of a motor provided with the above-described basic factor(s).
It is a fourth object of the present invention to provide a stepping rotary motor formed of a motor having the above-described basic factor(s).
According to one aspect of the invention, there is provided a motor which comprises a basic factor having working surfaces on both sides thereof and attraction members formed of a magnetic material and arranged opposite to the working surfaces so as to be attracted to the working surfaces, respectively. In the aspect of the present invention, the basic factor includes an electromagnet element and permanent magnet elements arranged on both sides of the electromagnet element through contact surfaces, respectively, such that the working surfaces and the contact surfaces are held opposite to each other through the permanent magnet element, respectively.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided a motor which has a power generating function and comprises a first drive member having first basic factors arranged about a rotary shaft and having first working surfaces on the outside thereof and first windings at the center thereof, and a second drive member having second basic factors arranged around the first basic factors and having second working surfaces inside thereof and second windings outside thereof. In the aspect of the present invention, the first working surfaces of the first basic factors are held opposite to the second working surfaces of the second basic factors leaving a predetermined gap therebetween at a position to which the first drive member reaches as a result of its single rotation about the rotary shaft of the first drive member. When a DC pulsating current is applied to the first windings of the first basic factors, the first working surfaces apply attractive forces to the second working surfaces, respectively, only for a period of time during which the DC pulsating current is continuously applied so that the first drive member rotates relative to the second drive member and a DC pulsating current generating in the second windings can be derived therefrom.
In the present invention, an attracted substance will be referred to as xe2x80x9can attraction memberxe2x80x9d, which is attracted by magnetic force of the basic factor.